Xerath
Xerath verstärkt periodisch seinen nächsten , sodass dieser |mana}} wiederherstellt, was gegen |mana}} erhöht}} ist. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} (65 pro 0.15 Sekunden). Maximale Reichweite nach 1.5 Sekunden.}} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Xerath beginnt, für bis zu 3 Sekunden aufzuladen. In dieser Zeit steigt die Reichweite von Arkanpuls innerhalb der ersten Sekunden und Xerath sich selbst. Die Stärke der Selbstverlangsamung nimmt im Verlaufe der ersten Sekunden kontinuierlich zu und ist bei 50 % gedeckelt. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Arkanpuls nicht erneut aktiviert wird, bricht sie am Ende der Aufladung ab und erstattet |mana}} zurück. |leveling2 = |mana}}}} |description3 = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung feuert Xerath einen Strahl aus arkaner Energie in die gewählte Richtung, welcher an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursachen. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Xerath beschwört ein Trommelfeuer aus arkaner Energie im gewählten Zielbereich, welches nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt und sie für Sekunden um 25 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner im Zentrum erleiden 50 % erhöhten Schaden und werden stärker . Die Verlangsamung reduziert sich über die Dauer auf 25 %. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden, welche vervollständigt werden muss, damit diese Fähigkeit Schaden verursacht. Nach dieser Zeit gibt es keinen Weg, das Trommelfeuer aufzuhalten. ** Solche Animationen können nicht durch Massenkontrolle abgebrochen werden, nur durch Xeraths Tod. Sollte Xerath in diesen Sekunden sterben, wird das Trommelfeuer zwar animiert, verursacht jedoch keinen Schaden. ** Während der Animationsdauer ignoriert Xerath Massenkontrolle. Er erleidet jedoch die restliche Dauer, wenn die Massenkontrolle länger anhält. ** Wenn Xerath weggestoßen wird, wird Auge der Zerstörung trotzdem am gewählten Zielort gezaubert, auch, wenn dieser Ort dann außer Reichweite wäre. * Auge der Zerstörung gewährt bei der Aktivierung in einem großen Bereich, welche bis kurz nach der Animation anhält. |video = Xerath-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Xerath entfesselt eine Kugel reiner Energie und feuert sie in die gewählte Richtung. Der erste getroffene Gegner erleidet |magisch}} und wird für |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt am Ende der Kanalisierung}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Xerath für bis zu 10 Sekunden fest. Er erhält dann in dieser Zeit die Möglichkeit, mehrere Male zu aktivieren, verliert jedoch die Möglichkeit, seine anderen Fähigkeiten zu verwenden. |leveling = }} |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Xerath feuert ein Trommelfeuer arkaner Energie in das gewählte Zielgebiet, welches nach Sekunden trifft und |magisch}} verursacht. Jede Ausführung hat eine von Sekunden. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = Arkanes Ritual kann vorzeitig abgebrochen werden, indem sich Xerath bewegt oder normal angreift. Wenn Arkanes Ritual ohne Verwendung eines Arkanen Trommelfeuers endet, wird die Hälfte der erstattet. Arkanes Ritual wird durch alle Massenkontrolleffekte unterbrochen, welche die Verwendung von Fähigkeiten abbrechen bzw. verhindern. Dann wird die Fähigkeit auf volle Abklingzeit gesetzt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Für Effekte wie oder gilt jede einzelne Aktivierung von Arkanes Trommelfeuer als individuelle Fähigkeitsaktivierung. * Xerath kann benutzen, während er sich selbst festhält. |video = Xerath-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Xerath en:Xerath es:Xerath fr:Xerath pl:Xerath pt-br:Xerath ru:Зерат zh:泽拉斯 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte 1.= In der uralten Zivilisation von Shurima übte sich der Magier namens Xerath mit nie endender Hingabe in der Zauberei. Er war überzeugt davon, dass er, wenn er es nur schaffte, mit genügend magischer Kraft in das Herz von Runeterra zu blicken, die Geheimnisse der Geschichte und des Universums ergründen könne. Derlei Magie aber lag jenseits der Grenzen eines sterblichen Körpers und dennoch folgte Xerath unbeirrt und geradezu besessen dem Pfad zu unbegrenzter Macht. Zwar wurde er mit jedem Durchbruch immer und immer mächtiger, doch blieb sein Tun nicht folgenlos. Xeraths wachsende magische Fertigkeiten verursachten verheerenden Schaden an seiner Physis. In seiner Verzweiflung unterzog er sich einem gefährlichen Ritual, um über seinen sterbenden Körper hinauszuwachsen. Das Ergebnis war entweder die Unsterblichkeit oder die Zerstörung seines Selbst. In ganz Shurima wüteten die bei dem Ritual entfesselten magischen Energien und richteten schwere Schäden an, doch nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte, trat Xerath als weiterentwickeltes Wesen aus rein arkaner Energie hervor. Von Fleisch und Knochen befreit, verfügte Xerath über nahezu unbegrenzte Macht. Im Angesicht des durch sein Ritual verursachten Chaos’ jedoch befürchteten die Magier Shurimas, dass seine leichtfertige Missachtung des Lebens das Königreich ins Verderben stürzen werde. In einem schrecklichen Ringen überwältigten sie Xerath, doch konnten sie seine höherentwickelte Gestalt nicht vernichten. Daher schlossen sie ihn in einen verzauberten Sarkophag und versiegelten diesen in einer Gruft. Äonen vergingen, Zivilisationen stiegen empor und zerfielen wieder und Xeraths Einkerkerung verschwand aus den Erinnerungen. Über Jahrhunderte rangen Xeraths gewaltige Kräfte mit denen des Sarkophags und schwächten seine Banne. Schließlich zerschmetterte er sein Gefängnis mit einem durch seinen Willen gelenkten Ausbruch magischer Energie, doch der Kern hatte Bestand und hielt Xerath und seine Macht in seinen Bruchstücken gefangen. Auf seiner Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, sich von dieser Last zu befreien, wurde er von der Magie in Valorans Nexus angezogen und fand heraus, dass er ihre Energie absorbieren konnte. Die Nexus jedoch hatten Torwächter: unbedeutende Magier, die als Beschwörer bekannt waren. Xerath wusste, dass der Schlüssel zu seiner vollkommenen Freiheit darin lag, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und so bot er seine Macht der Liga der Legenden an. |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Datum: 04. Oktober, 20 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Abgesehen von der entfernt humanoid aussehenden Gestalt im Inneren der zerborstenen Überreste seines Sarkophags gibt es nur wenige Hinweise darauf, dass das Wesen namens Xerath jemals ein Mensch gewesen ist. Seine Ausstrahlung ist kalt und gefühllos, von der eisernen Maske, die man sein Gesicht nennen könnte, ist nichts abzulesen. Er hält nicht inne, um die Halle um ihn herum zu betrachten. Xerath geht auf die massiven Türen zur Kammer der Betrachtung zu und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Armes öffnen sie sich vor ihm. ;BETRACHTUNG Die Türen hatten sich gerade hinter Xerath geschlossen, als ein Sandsturm ihm die Sicht nahm. Heftiger, stechender Wind umgab ihn und er stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass dieser begann, sich durch seinen Körper zu fressen. Die zertrümmerten Teile seines Sarkophags zerfielen zu Sandkörnern. Schlimmer noch, Xerath fühlte, wie er schwächer wurde. Als sein Gefängnis im Sturm verschwand, löste sich auch seine Gestalt aus arkaner Energie auf, und wurde durch Fleisch und Knochen ersetzt. Die Zeit hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt. Er war wieder menschlich. Um ihn herum nahm der Sturm in der Dunkelheit Gestalt an. Er erkannte die Sandsteinmauern und die Statuen, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Diese majestätischen Figuren pressten Zepter an ihre Brust und ihre mit Gold verzierten Augen blickten ewig auf jene herab, die unter ihnen waren. Er war im Tempel des Falken, in dem alle Magier Shurimas ihr Handwerk ausübten. In Xeraths Jugend maßen sich Gleichaltrige unter den Blicken ihrer Vorfahren in den magischen Künsten miteinander. Sie warfen mit Feuer und Eis um sich und verwoben magische Energien zu Abbildern von Klingen und schufen so aus arkanen Kräften Waffen. Dies war der Weg der Magier: die größten Meister der Zauberei standen siegreich über den von ihnen bezwungenen Feinden Shurimas. Still sah Xerath auf die Wand des Tempels, hingerissen vom Lichtspiel ihrer Zaubersprüche. Nichts weckte seinen Durst nach Verständnis so sehr wie das reine Arkane. Sein fahler Glanz zog ihn in seinen Bann und er wusste, in seiner Tiefe lagen tausende Geheimnisse verborgen. „Weshalb gesellst du dich nicht zu ihnen, Xerath?“ Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Tabia, eine seiner Magierkolleginnen, stand neben ihm. Ihr plötzliches Erscheinen und der Anblick ihres Lächelns ließ ihn für einen Moment stottern: „Ähm, ja … es gibt da ein paar Unterschiede.“ „Du bist ein Magier aus Shurima“, sagte Tabia. Sie kam näher zu ihm. „Wir beschreiten denselben Weg. Welche Unterschiede meinst du?“ „Die Art wie sie ihre Magie verweben“, antwortete er, während er seinen Blick wieder auf die anderen Magier richtete. „Sie stellen damit Waffen her, doch sie verstehen nichts. Je mehr Kontrolle du dem Arkanen aufzwingst, desto mehr verlierst du die wahre Verbindung dazu.“ „Magie ist chaotisch. Du kennst die Lektionen. Ohne die führende Hand eines Magiers können wir nur hoffen, kontrollieren zu können, was das Arkane zerstört und was nicht.“ „Ja, aber wenn reine Macht das ist, was wir wollen …“ Xerath machte eine hohle Hand. In der Beuge seiner schlanken Finger entzündete sich eine blauviolette Flamme. Er wusste, er konnte sie nach seinem Wunsch formen, doch er ließ sie einfach brennen. Nach nur einem leichten Impuls wuchs die Flamme von selbst an. Schon bald brannte sie lichterloh in seiner Hand und ihre rohe Kraft durchströmte ihn und erwärmte sein Innerstes. „Alles was es braucht, ist ein Gefäß“, sagte er. Er hob seinen Blick von der Flamme, und bemerkte, dass Tabia ihn ansah, nicht seine Magie. Sie lächelte erneut und ihre Schönheit ließ seinen Verstand sich vom Arkanen abwenden. Zwischen ihnen wuchs die Flamme an … … und dann begann die Realität um ihn herum zu verschwimmen. Der Tempel verfinsterte sich und Tabias Gesicht entzog sich seines Blickes. Für einen Moment erinnerte er sich an den Trick des Beschwörers und die Kriegsakademie, doch der Schmerz sog ihn zurück in eine andere Erinnerung. Bloße, grenzenlose Kraft ließ ihn vom innen heraus entflammen. Tief drin in seinem Innersten spürte er eine glühende Qual, wo das Feuer zu heiß brannte und drohte, sich seinen Weg zur Oberfläche zu brennen, ihn zu verschlingen und zu zerstören. Das Arkane benötigte ein Gefäß … doch seine zerbrechliche menschliche Gestalt konnte nur eine bestimmte Menge aufnehmen. Xerath verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser sterbliche Körper mich aufhält.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. Arkanes Feuer sprang von seinen Fingerspitzen und loderte kraftvoll auf, als es sich zu Runen formte, die für kurze Zeit in der Luft schwebten. Die brennende, grellweiße Magie wuchs schnell zu einem tosenden Wind um ihn herum an. Eine Statue der Ahnen zersprang und ihre Splitter fielen auf den Boden, wodurch das Fundament des Tempels zu beben begann. Es bedurfte seiner ganzen Kraft und Willensstärke, den Zauber im Zaum zu halten. Selbst dann dehnte er sich aus, flackerte und drohte, loszubrechen. Doch eine Stimme erhob sich über dem Chaos. „Xerath! Halt!“ Tabia. Xerath verlor fast die Kontrolle über das Ritual, als er sich in Richtung ihrer Stimme wandte. Sie stand am Fuße eines Magierahnen, ihr dunkles Haar ein kontrastreicher Rahmen ihres blassen, wunderschönen Gesichts. „Das darfst du nicht tun“, schrie sie, während ihre Augen furchtlos aufflammten. „Es wird dich verschlingen. Es tötet dich bereits und du würdest ihm nur noch dabei helfen!“ „Tabia“, bat Xerath mit kratziger und zitternder Stimme. „Bitte, du verstehst nicht …“ Die wirbelnde arkane Energie wand sich und pulsierte über ihnen wie ein Sturm. Xerath spürte, wie sie sich seinem Griff immer weiter entzog. „Du brauchst das nicht“, sagte sie und auch in ihrer Stimme war ein Flehen zu vernehmen. „Hör damit auf, jetzt, dann kannst du heilen. Du kannst wieder leben. Ich kann dir helfen.“ Sie hielt inne. „Komm nach Hause.“ Xeraths Willen war erschüttert. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Er stellte sich vor, wie er zu Hause war, für immer weit fort von den Magiern und dem Arkanen – und all dem Schmerz, den es ihm bereitet hatte. Wie es ihn von innen her zerfressen hatte. All dies vorbei. Vielleicht … Tabia wollte etwas sagen, doch Xerath konnte sie nicht hören. Die Statue über ihr zerbarst und begann in sich zusammenzustürzen. „Tabia! NEIN!“ Beim Klang von Tabias Schrei begannen auch die übrigen Statuen und die Tempelmauern, unter der Kraft von Xeraths Zauber einzustürzen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Im Zentrum bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und schrie qualvoll ihren Namen. Seine kurze Vision von Zuhause und der Flucht vor dem Arkanen war in dem Moment verloren, in dem er die Kraft gefunden hatte, nach ihr zu greifen. Es war zu spät, den Zauber aufzuhalten. Er würde auch ihn verschlingen und das Wissen darum ließ ihn erzittern. All sein Bemühen für nichts … alles, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, war verloren. Es sei denn, er beendete das Ritual. Er zögerte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, den Tod zu akzeptieren, ein größerer Teil jedoch erinnerte sich noch immer daran, was er vorhatte zu tun – etwas Größeres zu werden. Den sterblichen Körper in etwas zu verwandeln, vor dem andere Magier zurückscheuten. Ihm war nichts anderes mehr geblieben, nur dies. Obwohl sein ganzer Körper vor Schwäche schmerzte, stählte sich Xerath. Ich werde ewig währen … oder ich werde sterben. Er erhob seine Arme und die sich windende Energiemasse über ihm nahm wieder eine Art Form an, doch sie breitete sich noch immer aus und zerstörte die übrigen Magierstatuen und die Mauern des Tempels. Xerath zog den Zauber mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, in sich hinein, während er das, was er von dem in sich zusammenbrechenden Tempel um sich herum sah, ausblendete. Für einen Moment konnte er im Chaos der arkanen Kräfte ein Ebenbild seiner Selbst sehen: einen blassen, ausgemergelten Mann, der viel älter aussah, als er tatsächlich war. Als der Zauber ihn umhüllte, waren Xeraths Augen voller Furcht. Im nächsten Augenblick verebbte das Chaos. Xerath war wieder in der Kammer der Betrachtung und ein von einer Kapuze verhüllter Beschwörer stand vor ihm. „All diese Macht“, sagte der Beschwörer. „Und nun bist du ein Gefangener.“ „Eine Unannehmlichkeit“, antwortete Xerath, wobei seine Stimme durch die Kammer hallte. „Und doch nicht, was du dir vorgestellt hattest, als du die Kontrolle über diesen Zauberspruch an dich genommen hast. Fühlst du ein Bedauern, Magier?“ „Das tue ich nicht.“ Der Beschwörer blickte finster drein. „Du hast dich selbst, dein Volk und die Frau, die du liebtest geopfert – alles nur um der Macht willen. Macht, die du nicht länger erreichen kannst.“ „Wie ich bereits konstatierte“, fuhr Xerath fort, „eine Unannehmlichkeit. Keine Verdammnis. Ich werde frei sein.“ „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Xerath?“ Da hielt Xerath inne. „Die Bürde meines Gefängnisses wurde mir auferlegt, weil die Magier von Shurima nicht verstehen konnten, was es war, das ich verfolgte. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Ziele erneut missverstanden werden. Betrachte meine Zusammenarbeit mit deiner Liga, Beschwörer, als Zeichen des guten Willens.“ Der Beschwörer sah ihn einen Moment lang still an, bevor er ihm knapp zunickte. „Wie du sagst. Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen kann?“ Xerath drehte sich um. „Ich bin nicht länger der naive Schüler, den du hier gezeigt hast“, sagte er. „Meine vorherige Existenz bedeutet nichts.“ Beziehungen * Xerath und sind Verbündete, da sie Jahrhunderte in einem Grab gefangen waren. Zu Beginn der Gefangenschaft waren sie Feinde, doch Xerath hat Renektons Gedanken verdreht, sodass dieser nun nicht mehr ist als eine Kreatur reinen Hasses. ** Xerath sieht in Renekton keinen noblen Helden. Für ihn repräsentiert Renekton die Macht, die durch eine zerstörte Gemeinde gegeben wurde. In Xeraths Augen ist Renekton nur jemand, der eine Stadt der Unterdrückung beschützte. * Alles, was Xerath vor seinem Aufstieg getan hatte, war, egal wie abscheulich, Zeichen seines verdrehten Loaylitätsgefühls gegenüber. Als dieses unerfüllt blieb, suchte Xerath nach der Macht, sich vom Sklavendasein zu befreien und die Gemeinschaft, die auf dem Rücken der Sklaven erbaut wurde, zu zerstören. Aus seiner Perspektive bestrafte er die Ungerechtigkeit eines Mannes, welcher ihm Freiheit versprach, dieses Versprechen jedoch nie einlöste. ** entließ Xerath in die Freiheit, kurz bevor er zum Aufgestiegenen werden sollte. Für Xerath war dies jedoch zu spät, weshalb er ihn betrog und selber aufstieg. ** ist Jahrhunderte später doch noch aufgestiegen und zurückgekehrt. Daher ist er eine potentielle Gefahr für Xerath. * Laut ist Xerath eine "Abscheulichkeit der Magie". Außerdem findet er, dass Xerath Macht über die Magie nicht mehr als schwächlich ist. * Er wird von gejagt, da er Vertrauen betrogen hat. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Xerath ScorchedEarth Screenshots.jpg|Erdenfeuer Xerath Sandwächter-Xerath Screenshots.png|Sandwächter-Xerath Skins ; : * Er ähnelt Archon aus . * Sowohl als auch wurden überarbeitet, da sie dem Standard-Skin zu ähnlich waren. ; : * Er ist der erste Skin der Stahlkrieger-Skinreihe, obwohl laut Hintergrundgeschichte der erste war. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Der englische Skinname (Scorched Earth Xerath) könnte eine Anspielung an die Militärtaktik der sein, welche im Englischen "Scorched Earth" heißt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin könnte Xerath in einer Form zeigen, in welcher er vollständig aufgestiegen ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Shurima Abstieg ins Grab| Xerath Art Spotlight| Guardian of the Sands Xerath VFX - Insight |-|Galerie= Xerath Konzept 1.jpg|Xerath Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Xerath Konzept 2.jpg|Xerath Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Xerath Konzept 3.jpg|Xerath Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Xerath Stahlkrieger- Konzept.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Xerath Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Xerath Sandwächter- Konzept.jpg|Sandwächter-Xerath Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Xerath Sandwächter- model 1.png|Sandwächter-Xerath Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Xerath Sandwächter- model 2.png|Sandwächter-Xerath Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Alte Splash-Arts Xerath Standard Xerath S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Xerath Xerath Runengeborener Xerath S alt.jpg|1. Runengeborener Xerath Xerath Stahlkrieger-Xerath S alt.jpg|1. Stahlkrieger-Xerath |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Xerath wurde von Volty entwickelt, wobei das kreative Konzept von Runaan und das Art-Design von IronStylus erstellt wurde.Champions and their Designers * Bereits vor seiner Veröffentlichung fand Xerath indirekt Erwähnung im Journal of Justice. * 2014 erhielt Xerath eine Gameplay-Überarbeitung.DexBlog: Xerath Überarbeitung Geschichte * Xerath ist einer der Aufgestiegenen - er war einmal ein Sterblicher,Xerath - offizielle Championseite der durch das Ritual des Aufstiegs zu einem machtvollen Wesen wurde. * Es steht nicht viel auf Xeraths offizieller Championseite, doch man erfährt einiges in der Geschichte zu Shurima: ** Vor tausenden von Jahren betrog Xerath den jungen Herrscher Shurimas, , um die Macht des Aufstiegs, löschte jenen aus und verwandelte die Hauptstadt Shurimas in Ruinen. und hielten Xerath auf, indem Nasus seinen Bruder (auf dessen Wunsch hin) mit dem wahnsinnigen Magus einkerkerte, damit Xerath doppelt gesichert für alle Zeiten in den verschütteten Ruinen der Shurima festgehalten bleiben sollte.lol.de Shurima ** Als und tausende von Jahren später die Ruinen erkundeten, wurden Xerath und Renekton aus dem Grab des Imperators befreit. Der nun mächtige Xerath plant Valoran in den Feuern der Revolution neu zu schmieden.Ebd. * Xerath führte im vergangenen Shurima ein Leben als Sklave. Er brachte um dessen Aufstiegsritual, um ihn für die Ungerechtigkeit zu strafen, ihm Freiheit versprochen, aber nie gegeben zu haben. Xerath wollte die Macht des Aufstiegs nutzen, um sich selbst zu befreien, indem er eine dekadente Gesellschaft einriss, die auf Sklaverei aufgebaut war. Vielleicht glaubte er, er müsse Shurima erst zerstören, um es dann wieder neu aufbauen.Beitrag auf den na.boards zu Xerath, unter " After reading Xeraths lore, I'm wondering, is he a real bad guy?" Champion-Vorschau: Xerath, der magische Aszendent ;von Average GatsbyChampion-Vorschau – Xerath, der magische Aszendent: thumb|right|180px|Xerath Comic Ein großer Teil unserer Unternehmenskultur bei Riot Games ist es, Barrieren durch Innovationen einzureißen. Und wo wir beim Thema sind, das scheint eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein, unseren neuesten Champion vorzustellen. Trefft Xerath, den magischen Aszendenten. Er war einst einer der mächtigsten Magier von ganz Valoran. Xerath lernte es auf die harte Tour, welche Probleme es einen einbringen kann, wenn man Beschränkungen – in diesem Fall in der Gestalt eines gigantischen, verzauberten Sarkophags – zustimmt. Natürlich ist selbst ein in Ketten gelegter magischer Aszendent jemand, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Mechanik-Vorschau ;von MorelloVorschau zu Xeraths Mechanik: Seid gegrüßt, Beschwörer! Xerath, der magische Aszendent ist unserer neuester Magiercharakter in League of Legends. Sein Spielstil ermöglicht eine neue Vorgehensweise für die Rolle eines Magie-Carrys - weitreichende Salven und Belagerungen. Ein wichtiger Eckpfeiler hierfür ist seine Fähigkeit „Manifestation der Macht“. Diese nimmt Xerath seine Mobilität, gewährt aber seinen Zaubern eine stark erhöhte Reichweite und die Möglichkeit, Defensiven zu überwinden. Dadurch kann er sich vorbereiten und dann ein Gebiet bombardieren, bevor er wieder mobil wird, um eine normalere Rolle als Magier einzunehmen. In Kombination mit dieser Reichweite besitzt Xerath Flächenzauber, mit denen er ein ganzes Gebiet regelrecht eindecken kann, um deutlich Schaden zu verursachen. „Arkanpuls“ ist seine am häufigsten eingesetzte Fähigkeit, durch die nach kurzer Verzögerung ein Strahl an einem gewählten Ort einschlägt und dort spürbar Schaden verursacht. „Arkanes Trommelfeuer“ ist seine ultimative Fähigkeit und erlaubt es ihm, drei massive Explosionen auf weite Distanz hin zu verursachen, die sowohl ein Gebiet abgrenzen als auch ordentlich Schaden verursachen. Um sich selbst zu schützen besitzt er einen verlässlichen Einzelzielzauber, „Magierketten“, mit dem Xerath einen einzelnen Gegner betäuben kann, wenn er mit einem weiteren Zauber trifft. Xerath ist eine Art Artillerie oder Haubitze. Er sollte denjenigen wirklich gefallen, die gerne weitreichende Fähigkeiten und geschicktes Zielen mit Skillshots und Vorhalten einsetzen. Wir freuen uns, euch ein neues Paradigma für einen Magier in League of Legends bieten zu können, und wir werden weitere neue Möglichkeiten für bestehende Rollen im Spiel schaffen. Erdenfeuer-Xerath ;von NeeksNamanNeue Skins: Erdenfeuer-Xerath, Infernalischer Alistar: Falls ihr schon ganz heiß auf einen neuen Xerath-Skin seid, dann ist eure Wartezeit vorbei. Erdenfeuer-Xerath sprengt sich auf die Richtfelder, um die ganzen Pyrotechniker, Feuerwerksliebhaber und allen, die sonst irgendwie gerne Dinge in die Luft jagen, zu begeistern. Ihr werdet diese Interpretation des magischen Aszendenten sicher nicht verpassen wollen, denn sie bietet euch passend aufflammende neue Zaubereffekte, die zu seinem feurigen Look passen. Xerath ScorchedEarth Screenshots.jpg|Erdenfeuer Xerath Screenshots Alte Fähigkeiten Diese Fähigkeiten gehörten zu Xeraths originalem Fähigkeitsset. Dieses wurde bei der Championaktualisierung in V4.2 ersetzt. Xerath nährt sich von arkaner Macht, wodurch er gegenüber physischen Einwirkungen äußerst widerstandsfähig wird. Er erhält |armor}} in Höhe von . }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Nachdem er für Sekunden Energie gesammelt hat, feuert Xerath einen Strahl arkaner Energie, welcher in gerader Linie an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ap}} verursacht. |leveling = }} }}| }} |description = Xerath hält sich an der aktuellen Position fest. Dadurch erhöht er die Reichweite aller Fähigkeiten um 400 und erhält }}. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Dies hält bis zu 8 Sekunden an und kann vorzeitig abgebrochen werden, wenn Xerath diese Fähigkeit erneut aktiviert. Wenn der Effekt endet, erhält Xerath |ms}} für 2 Sekunden. }}| Sekunden, welche nicht abgebrochen werden kann. * Die Aktivierung löst und aus. Die Reaktivierung tut dies nicht. * wird nicht verhindert. * Xerath kann benutzen, während er sich selbst festhält. * Die Abklingzeit beginnt, wenn die Effekte dieser Fähigkeit enden. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Xerath verursacht |ap}} an einem Gegner und zeichnet diesen für 3 Sekunden mit instabiler Magie. Xeraths nächster Zauber, der diesen Gegner trifft, diesen für Sekunden. |leveling = }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Xerath beschwört einen Stoß arkaner Energie, der nach Sekunden an allen Gegnern in einem Bereich |ap}} verursacht. Arkanes Trommelfeuer kann dann innerhalb von 12 Sekunden bis zu zwei weitere Male eingesetzt werden, bevor die ausgelöst wird. |leveling = }} }} }}| Sekunden, welche vervollständigt werden muss, damit diese Fähigkeit Schaden verursacht. Nach dieser Zeit gibt es keinen Weg, das Trommelfeuer aufzuhalten. ** Solche Animationen können nicht durch Massenkontrolle abgebrochen werden, nur durch Xeraths Tod. Sollte Xerath in diesen Sekunden sterben, wird das Trommelfeuer zwar animiert, verursacht jedoch keinen Schaden. ** Während der Animationsdauer ignoriert Xerath Massenkontrolle. Er erleidet jedoch die restliche Dauer, wenn die Massenkontrolle länger anhält. ** Wenn Xerath weggestoßen wird, wird Arkanes Trommelfeuer trotzdem am gewählten Zielort gezaubert, auch, wenn dieser Ort dann außer Reichweite wäre. * Zwischen den einzelnen Aktivierungen gibt es eine interne Abklingzeit von Sekunden. * Der Einschlag gewährt in einem Radius von etwa 300 Einheiten. * Xerath lacht mit jeder Aktivierung, wobei das Lachen nach jeder Aktivierung lauter wird. ** Das Lachen kann bis zu 1800 Einheiten weit gehört werden, außer Xerath steht im Nebel des Krieges. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V4.2: Überarbeitet * Zusätzliche Zitate, inklusive besonderer Verspottungen für und . * Allgemein ** Grundmana von 250 auf 238 reduziert. ** Mana pro stufe von 45 auf 47 erhöht. ** Grundmanaregeneration von 7 auf 6 reduziert. ** Manaregeneration pro Stufe von 0.6 auf 0.65 erhöht. ** Angriffsreichweite von 550 auf 525 verringert. ** Angriffsanimation verbessert. * (Passiv) ** Alle 10 Sekunden stellt der nächste normale Angriff zwischen 30 und 195 Mana wieder her. Die wiederhergestellte Menge skaliert mit der Charakterstufe. Beim Angriff auf einen gegnerischen Champion verdoppelt sich die Manamenge. * ** Die Kanalisierung beginnt, wodurch die Reichweite dieser Fähigkeit schrittweise von 700 auf 1400 ansteigt, während das Lauftempo bis auf 50 % heruntergefahren wird. Xerath kann sich während der Kanalisierung bewegen. ** Alle Gegner in einer Reihe erleiden 80/120/160/200/240 (+75% AP) magischen Schaden. ** Abklingzeit von 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 auf 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 erhöht. ** Manakosten von 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 auf 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 erhöht. * (neue Fähigkeit) ** Xerath beschwört einen Stoß arkaner Energie, der an allen Gegnern im Zielgebiet magischen Schaden verursacht und sie 2,5 Sekunden lang um 10% verlangsamt. Gegner im Zentrum des Energiestoßes erleiden mehr magischen Schaden und werden stärker verlangsamt. Er kann sich während der Kanalisation bewegen. ** Abklingzeit: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 Sekunden. ** Manakosten: 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 ** Reichweite: 1000 * (neue Fähigkeit) ** Xerath entfesselt eine Kugel roher Magie und verursacht magischen Schaden. Die Kugel explodiert bei Kontakt und betäubt ihr Ziel zwischen 1 und 2 Sekunden. Je weiter die Kugel fliegt, desto länger wird das Ziel betäubt. ** Abklingzeit: 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 Sekunden ** Manakosten: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 ** Reichweite: 1000 * (neue Fähigkeit) ** Xerath steigt zu seiner wahren Gestalt auf, bleibt an Ort und Stelle stehen und erhält 3 Arkanes Trommelfeuer. Dieser magische Beschuss verursacht magischen Schaden an allen getroffenen Gegnern. Falls Arkanes Trommelfeuer nur einen Champion trifft, verursacht es 50% zusätzlichen Schaden. Der Festhalteeffekt endet nach 10 Sekunden, wenn alle Schüsse abgefeuert sind oder kan manuell deaktiviert werden. Falls Xerath kein einziges Arkanes Trommelfeuer abfeuert, wird die Hälfte der Abklingzeit zurückerstattet. ** Abklingzeit: 130 / 115 / 100 Sekunden ** Manakosten: 100 ** Reichweite: 3200 / 4400 / 5600 V1.0.0.147b: * ** Kann nun eingesetzt werden, während Xerath festgehalten wird. V1.0.0.143: * ** Die Verzögerung zwischen Zauberausführung und Einschlag wurde von 0,875 Sekunden auf 0,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Der visuelle Effekt für die ultimative Fähigkeit erscheint nun zu Beginn der Zauberausführung anstatt an deren Ende. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die zusätzliche Magiedurchdringung wurde von 10/15/20/25/30 % auf 16/22/28/34/40 % erhöht. * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1700 auf 2100 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,7 auf 0,8 erhöht. V1.0.0.134: * ** Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis alle 3 Aktivierungen genutzt wurden. V1.0.0.132: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ihr Ziel gelegentlich für 2 statt 1,5 Sekunden betäubten. V1.0.0.126: Hinzugefügt. * (Passiv) ** Xerath nährt sich von arkaner Macht, wodurch er gegenüber physischen Einwirkungen äußerst widerstandsfähig wird. Ein prozentualer Anteil seiner Fähigkeitsstärke wird in Rüstung konvertiert. * (Q) ** Feuert einen weitreichenden Strahl Energie, der an allen getroffenen Zielen magischen Schaden verursacht. Er kann sich während der Kanalisation bewegen. * (W) ** Xerath bindet sich selbst an eine Quelle magischer Macht, was die Reichweite seiner Zauber erhöht und ihm zusätzliche Magiedurchdringung gewährt. Auch wenn er sich während der Wirkdauer nicht bewegen kann, erhöht sich sein Lauftempo danach kurzzeitig. * (E) ** Verursacht magischen Schaden an einem Gegner und zeichnet diesen mit instabiler Magie. Xeraths nächster Zauber, der diesen Gegner trifft, betäubt ihn. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Beschwört einen Stoß arkaner Energie, der an allen Gegnern in einem Bereich magischen Schaden verursacht. Kann bis zu dreimal eingesetzt werden, bevor die Abklingzeit ausgelöst wird. }}